The Night Gwen Stacy Lived
by ComicKid99
Summary: Peter's choices have shaped his whole life, but his most important choice comes at the moment the Scarlet Visitor offers him the chance to bring Gwen Stacy back. However, in return, he must no longer be Spider-Man. Will Peter give up true power or true love?


**The Night Gwen Stacy Lived**

**Part 1: The Scarlet Visitor**

Peter sat alone in his room in silence. All that could be heard was the clock hung up on the wall ticking away. Even that sole sound was driving Peter insane; he was tempted to rip it off the wall and snap it in two with his bare hands. He knew he couldn't, though...the sound. The sound would be too similar.

The sound it made when she hit the ground.

It had been three weeks since then. Since he had fought Harry, his _friend_, in that clock tower. He'll never forget the look on her face as she fell. He'll never forget how his relief at the thought of saving her turned to heartbreak and anger in mere seconds.

Gwen was dead. The love of his life. Gone.

There was a knock on the door as Peter opened the lock and let Aunt May tentatively shuffle in with a tray. Peter felt sick at the smell of the breakfast Aunt May had prepared; he couldn't contemplate eating, even now. All he could think about was Gwen, about how she was lying in the ground, about how he should have kept Captain Stacy's promise. If he had, he wouldn't have watched the love of his life die, and he wouldn't have been the one who killed her.

Aunt May put the tray on Peter's bed and stared at the broken boy who was sat on it, facing away from her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and knelt her head next to his as he started to cry again. She held him close and cried with him.

After they settled down twenty minutes later and Peter still couldn't bring himself to eat anything, Aunt May took a seat next to him.

"She was going to England." Peter said.

"I know, Peter."

"She was gonna be amazing."

"I know, honey."

"She had her whole life ahead of her. With me."

"I know."

"...She's gone, Aunt May. What am I supposed to do?"

Peter cried again as May held him close.

"Make her proud, Peter. Make her proud."

...

"Wake up."

Peter sat up in his bed at the sound of the unfamiliar voice in the dark. His room was pitch black at night and he couldn't see where the source of the voice was, something that terrified Peter immensely.

"AUNT MAY!" Peter yelled. The voice appeared to tut and almost chuckle.

"I've put your aunt into a suspended sleep. She will awake when I depart." The voice said. It was a deep tone, with rage and evil spewing from the words they spoke.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"Turn on the light."

"No, I want to know you who are!"

"Peter, turn on the light."

Peter's shaky arm tapped all over the table beside his bed until he found the switch on his lamp. He switched on the light and screamed at the sight of a horrifying figure standing at the end of his bed.

The creature standing before him had skin of deep scarlet, with long pointy talon-like fingers and long red hair styled as if he had been caught in a strong gust of wind. A red cape was wrapped around the creature's body. Despite the overall thin body of this horrific being that wouldn't look out of place in hell, it was still more intimidating than Peter thought anything could ever be.

"It is not unusual for me to receive such a reaction upon first sight." The creature said.

"I bet." Peter commented.

"You don't seem quite as surprised to see me as others I have dealt with in the past. Then again, you have seen many monstrous things in your short life. The lizard man. The man made of electricity. The goblin boy. Death and decay. I'm surprised it hasn't driven you mad." The creature said intently, obviously building to a point of some kind.

"What are you?" Peter asked.

"I am many things, and I have many names. Mephisto is the most commonly used description of who I am." The creature explained.

"Okay, Mephisto, why are you here? I doubt I'll be interested and I still think I'm dreaming." Peter said bluntly.

"You're not dreaming, Peter. I can assure you of that." Mephisto said.

"How do you know me? And why are you here, what do you want?" Peter demanded, getting out of bed and facing Mephisto directly.

"I'm not scared of you." Peter added, looking into Mephisto's mesmerising yellow eyes intently.

"I know you're not. But I'm also not intimidated by a teenage boy in his underwear." Mephisto chuckled and Peter blushed, knowing he was only in his boxers. Mephisto looked down towards Peter's bare and battered chest.

"Look at these injuries. Scars that will stay with you. Constant reminders of your pain and loss. If only they could just..."

Mephisto gently touched a cut on Peter's chest and it healed before an amazed Peter's eyes.

"...fade away."

"How did you do that?" Peter asked.

"You're a boy of many questions. An excellent quality to have." Mephisto said.

"You're a...thing...of not many answers. I'd be grateful for some." Peter said.

"I have watched you for a few weeks now, Peter. When a being feels immense pain and suffering I can feel them, and then I can see them. I can watch over their lives until their desperation becomes so great, I can offer my services. I am here to do just that." Mephisto explained.

"And you saw my great suffering a few weeks ago." Peter said knowingly, turning away to avoid Mephisto seeing him tear up.

"Yes. I saw a brief glimpse of you a few years ago when you lost your uncle, however it seems the death of a Miss Gwen Stacy has pushed you far into oblivion."

Peter filled with rage and turned to Mephisto.

"Don't you DARE say HER NAME!" Peter exclaimed as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"You are proof, Peter. Proof of how emotions destroy you. I can repair you. I can bring Gwen Stacy back." Mephisto said, filled with confidence as Peter looked directly at him with wide eyes. Peter was more than intrigued as hope filled him and his heart started racing.

"...How? How is that possible?" Peter asked.

"I have great power with few limitations. With your agreement, I can bring her back. Of course, there is a price that must be paid." Mephisto said.

"Anything. If you can bring her back, then I'll agree to anything." Peter said enthusiastically.

"I will bring Gwen Stacy back to life, but you can no longer be Spider-Man." Mephisto said. Peter took a step back, shocked to his core.

"But...but..."

"Peter, listen. You will have Gwen back, but no one in the world will have ever heard of Spider-Man except you. You will have all of these memories with you and you alone. The world will have gone on as it would have if you had never existed. And let's be honest, Peter. If you had never become Spider-Man then Gwen would have never died at all." Mephisto explained.

"...And that's it?" Peter asked, letting all he had heard sink in.

"Those are the terms. You will still have your powers, but you will NEVER use them. You will never become Spider-Man."

"But what about all the people I've saved? Wouldn't they be dead? What if Dr Connors succeeded without me, or Electro, or Harry?" Peter asked.

"Those people will be collateral damage. And that is the chance you must take; I cannot foresee much about the future you'll create." Mephisto replied.

"But why would the price be me being Spider-Man?" Peter asked.

"Without Spider-Man, many more people would succumb to their despair as they have no hope that you gave them. Then, I can speak to them and make more deals such as this one. It keeps me busy." Mephisto said coldly.

"...That's horrible."

"Perhaps, but what some beings find horrible others find glorious. And the chance of you ever meeting the people you'll affect is very low. Now, Peter, my patience thins. Do you agree? Surely you want your true love alive? To end the misery of both yourself and the Stacy family?" Mephisto said, holding out his hand to Peter. Peter stared at it, almost in disbelief.

"...Is this really real?" Peter asked.

"Of course."

"...I don't believe in much these days. Not after everything I've been through. But there is one thing I'll always believe in. Gwen Stacy. I believe in her." Peter said boldly and shook Mephisto's hand. Mephisto's already bright eyes only intensified as swirls of energy appeared everywhere, turning the whole area around Peter scarlet in colour and velvet in feel. The world around him was changing.

"Thank you Peter. I wish you well." Mephisto said, starting to fade from Peter's sight as the changing world took hold.

"Wait! What if...what if I change my mind?" Peter asked. Mephisto chuckled.

"Oh, Peter. You need only summon me."

"And how do I do that?"

"I've already told you that. But did you listen?" Mephisto said then gave an eerie smile as his intimidating form vanished into the scarlet vortex of change. Suddenly, everything turned bright white, blinding Peter. He covered his eyes and crawled under his covers, knowing that the white light of change was growing stronger. Mephisto's work was done.

...

"Peter! You're going to be late! Wake up!"

Peter tentatively removed the duvet from over his head and saw it was morning, though it felt as if no time had passed at all since Mephisto's visit. Peter rubbed his eyes and wondered if he really had dreamt it after all. Aunt May's voice shouted again, this time growing closer until eventually she opened Peter's door and smiled at her nephew, still lying in bed.

"Are you okay, sweetheart? You look white as a sheet." May said.

"I'm fine, Aunt May. Just had a bad night's sleep." Peter said.

"I thought you'd stopped getting nervous over your dates with Gwen. You need to get dressed; I thought you were meeting her at ten o' clock in Central Park for the picnic you organised?" May asked. Peter was wide awake at the sound of her words.

"...Gwen?" Peter smiled with disbelief.

"Yes, Gwen. Oh, young love. I remember when Ben used to look at me like that! Now go on, hurry up! And yes, I have already prepared YOUR picnic that I'm sure you'll take credit for." May smiled.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, Aunt May. You're the best..." Peter said, pinching himself and looking around to see if anything had changed significantly.

_It wasn't a dream_.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? You seem dazed." May questioned.

"Absolutely fine. Best day ever!" Peter laughed as he hopped out of bed and started getting some clothes ready to put on.

"Well, good. I love your optimism! The picnic's on the kitchen table when you're ready and I'll leave you to it!" May said.

"Love you, Aunt May!" Peter shouted as May left, unable to take the huge grin off of his face.

"Love you too!" May replied happily.

...

Peter's heart started to beat faster and faster as he approached Central Park, hoping this wasn't a cruel hoax or a dream. The crowded city was just a distraction for Peter as he walked through the park gates and looked amongst the numerous picnic blankets for Gwen. He couldn't see her. More and more people were entering the park and caught Peter's attention. It was all getting too much for Peter to cope with looking through so many people and then...

Her.

There she was, sat on a picnic blanket, staring at Peter with her perfect smile. She waved and stood up. Peter beamed and ran towards her, not caring how anyone saw him.

"Hey, you! That's some picnic you got ther-" Gwen began, but was interrupted by Peter dropping the basket at her feet and lifting her high in the air before pulling her into a tight hug.

"You're here. It's you." Peter said, welling up.

"Where else would I be? Are you crying?" Gwen asked, wiping a tear of joy from Peter's cheek.

"Sorry, just allergies. You're real." Peter said in joyful disbelief and kissed Gwen passionately, wrapping his arms around her. She did the same and eventually they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Wow. Where did that come from?" Gwen asked cutely.

"I love you." Peter blurted. Gwen smiled.

"I love you too, even when you're being weird like this." Gwen chuckled.

"I just need you to know, Gwen, that I really love you. REALLY love you." Peter said, moving some hair from Gwen's eye.

"I know. And I love you. Are you okay?" Gwen asked.

"...I am now." Peter breathed a sigh of relief and opened up the picnic basket.

...

From far above, Mephisto watched the two young lovers laugh and eat together with a vicious smile spread across his face.

"And so it begins."


End file.
